Broken Record
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Freddie Benson moves to ridge-way and befriends carly shay. He just can't seem to figure out this Sam girl who spends most of her time in the library! SEDDIE


I, Freddie Benson, looked up at the big brick building that sat in front of my mother's car. My first day at a new school; freshman year. I just moved from Montana and was starting off in the city of Seattle, Washington. My eyes gently studied each brick, each sign and each student that entered the school. I felt as if there was something in my throat that I just couldn't swallow. I wanted to turn around at that very second and go back to my small town in Montana and reunite with all my friends that I've had since kindergarten. Why did my mother pick now to move? Right when high school started. I hated my mother at that moment because I couldn't understand why she would force me to move when I didn't want to. She always asks me and never planned things without me. Of course I love my mother with everything in me, but I could never forgive her for making me leave everything I once loved behind. "You'll make new friends, sweetheart! You're very bright, any kid would be lucky to be friends with you!" That's how she broke the big news to me. She never even asked me if I wanted to leave. _My opinion doesn't matter, right?_

"Honey, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" I turned my head and glared in her direction.

"Yeah, but your not the one who has to go in there! Mom this is Seattle, it's not like my old school, I'm pretty sure this one has a lot more dangerous people!" okay so maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but I really didn't want to go into that school. I looked at the big sign. **WELCOME TO RIDGE-WAY HIGH SCHOOL! **What kind of school has the name Ridge-way, anyways? I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my mother who was alright trying to make the best of it.

"Look, Freddie, We live here now. You just going to have learn to accept that!" she gave me a sympathetic look. My grip around my book bag tightened and I pushed the car door open. I slammed the door as I made my way into the big school. Sometimes she made me so mad, I couldn't stand her!

As soon as I realized I was in the school I looked around. There were so many kids. Not like my other school, which only had like 95 kids in one grade. I tried to stay over to the side of the hall because I didn't want to get bumped into again. I saw a group of guys standing by the water fountain talking and tossing a football back and forth. Every time a kid tried to get to the water fountain they would either push them away or dunk their heads in it. I frowned at that. I certainly didn't want to be in that position. A group of girls passed me laughing. I was only focused on the sweet scents that filled my nose. A new smell. One I wasn't so use to back in Montana. I know I'm making it sound like Montana had nothing, which at all isn't true. I just lived in the deep, deep country. The thing about it is, is that I barely even have an accent of country, you'd expect it though I'm sure. I loved it there though, the sweet morning breeze, the sunset and sunrise, oh it was so beautiful. Now all I hear is car horns constantly!

A loud ring catches my attention. People running in every which way to get to homeroom. I see a girl drop her books and signs as she leans over to pick it all up. I rush over and help her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thank you very much!" her voice is calm and sweet. I smile at her.

"No problem!" I get up and help her to her feet as I hand her the last bit of papers. She stuffs them in her binder and turns to me. She gives me an odd look.

"I'm sorry, but are you new here?" I smile and sort of blush.

"Yeah! This school is pretty big, I don't know how people know where everything is!" she laughs.

"Well, I could help you. Where do you need to go?"

"Well, first I need my class schedule." She nods and seems to know exactly where to go. I follow her and watch as her long brown hair falls upon her shoulders.

"I'm Carly Shay by the way!" I smile.

"I'm Freddie Benson," she looks at me and stops.

"Well it's an honor to meet you Freddie!" I stop too. I smile at her, my best one!

"As well as you, Ms. Shay!" We both burst out laughing. After a while she catches her breath but a smile remains on her face.

"Well, we are here, the main office,"

"Sounds kind of scary if you think about it," I say looking at her serious. She looks at the glass door and then back at me.

"I guess so, but only if you're in trouble or something," I smile and make my way over to the door, and then I turn around.

"It was nice to meet you Carly, and thanks for showing me where the office was!" she smiles.

"No problem, I owed you!" and with that she spun on her heel and walked away. I smiled as I watched her turn the corner. I think I might like this school.

I stood in between two rows of book shelves and pulled out my cell phone. I was in the library, way in the back, had to make sure the librarian didn't catch me with my phone out. I lifted my phone a little higher to get more service when I felt something behind me; I spun around fast thinking the worst. A blonde haired girl stood turned around looking through the books. I wondered if she noticed my phone. I watched as she pulled out a few books and stacked them on her arm. She turned and looked at me.

"If you're wondering, yes I did see what you were doing!" she walked past me her words deep and strong. I breathed in deep and watched her pass me, she stopped at the end and returned looking through the books. I walked over to her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell!" she said before I could even open my mouth. I studied her face, well the side actually. She had glasses on that really compliments her dark blue eyes. Her lips were a plump pink and her eye lashes were full and thick. Her hair was blonde and curly, very long. She turned to me with a stern look.

"The best way to get service is to go into the very back," it was honestly quite weird to hear her speak. It was like she knew everything. I stammered thanks. She must have understood because she nodded and pushed her way past me, lightly tapping my shoulder. I turned around and watched her disappear around the corner and into the next aisle. I grabbed a random book and walked to the main desk. The librarian smiled at me.

"This is a very good book," she said scanning it then typing something into the computer. I looked at the title for the first time and shrugged. **iRemember.** I scanned the library and stopped at a table that sat directly in the middle of the library and saw her, her long curls were swept over her left shoulder as she read. She stopped every few minutes to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. I looked back at the librarian who pushed the book towards me.

"Excuse me but who is that over there?" She didn't even look over but knew exactly who I was talking about.

"That is Samantha Puckett, she comes in her every day right before lunch and then after lunch, she basically lives in this library," I looked over her. Her feet were softly stacked on top of each other and resting on another chair that was pulled closer to her, and she slid half way down in her chair.

"What's her deal?" I asked returning my attention back to the librarian whose name tag read Mrs. Utter.

"She a very good student most days, but she has low patience, she's a very tough girl. Physically and Mentally. She was kicked out of her old school for violence and the only thing that keeps her from getting out of trouble is reading or writing." Mrs. Utter gave me look.

"Now I don't want you messing with her, getting on her bad side!" I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she looked very serious.

"I see boys come in here and try to either break her down or try and get through to her, but let me tell you right now she is not going to break anytime soon. I just don't want her to get hurt, or even worse the dumb boy who tries to make it with her!"

"Mrs. Utter, why is she that way?"

"No one really knows, but it might be because of her parents. They split up when she was 5 and she never seen her mom again. Her dad barely comes home because of business trips and her twin sister got a scholarship and goes to a boarding school." I signed and looked over at her. She hadn't moved from what she was doing. It was a shame to see someone like that. Mrs. Utter made it sound like she didn't have anything or anyone.

"How do you know all this?"

"I think I'm the only person in this school that actually tries to talk to her," I signed and looked at Mrs. Utter.

"Well that's all going to change. You know in a way I know how she feels. I mean I just moved from my hometown and lost everything, I get where she's coming from," Mrs. Utter shook her head and looked over at Samantha.

"Kid, I don't think anyone has got it bad as she does. No matter how hard you may got it, she's got it 10 times worse, always have and always will." The bell rung loud and kids started piling out of the library. I turned back to Mrs. Utter.

"Thanks for the advice and the book!" she smiled and nodded. I went to walk out when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Mrs. Utter motion me towards her, I walked back over to her.

"Yeah?" She looked around and leaned in towards me sort of whispering.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to stop you from talking to Samantha, but if you must I just want to warn you, please stay on her good side. If she falls for you, don't let it end badly!" I liked that sound of that. Her falling for me. I smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!"

"I sure hope you will!" she looked down then back up " Oh, I almost forgot, DO NOT call her Samantha, she will only respond to Sam!" I smiled.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She nodded and I headed out of the library.


End file.
